wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
LANathon v2
Continuing the absurdity, the terror, and the success of last year's LANathon, Alex Sakach decided to bring the epic Local Area Networking video gaming back for another year. Starting on the evening of July 12, 2008, multi-day/night extravaganza began. = Days = Day 1: LANathon v2: Lackluster Origins Due to classic Wazoo scheduling conflicts, the big kickoff to LANathon v2 was the same night as DASFF, the big, though somewhat hastily scheduled summer 2008 film festival. So, unfortunately, many people were not able to remain at the first night for long. A contingency from the FF ventured over for a while, but it ended up being just Alex, Jaime Thomas, Zack Pepin, and a few others. Day 2: LANathon v2: It's Tricky! The first big day of gaming brought the instant classic-making games, such as "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus", and "Marvel Ultimate Alliance". And it brought the first major failure of the LANathon, the inability to LAN multiple people per Xbox360 "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare". The turtles brought battles for MVP, terribly short levels, skating for tricks and coins (and an unmatched "SS" ranking for tricks, by Wally). The night lasted deep and long with Jake Farrar, Giovanni Colantonio, and Dave Curran staying well past 3, after a classic 7-11 run and Alex not going to bed until 10 in the morning. A noteworthy creation was Doug Linse combining forces with Zack Pepin's Xbox. Doug used a previously created profile, entitled "Snoobler" and entered a Hog War with G and Wally. Snoobler constantly attacked the warthogs with grace and tenacity and lost a close battle 3 to 14 (G) to 25 (Wally). Day 3: LANathon v2: The Heatran Cometh/Wally Ruins Life As previously mentioned, Alex finally slipped into a deep sleep around 10, only to be woken up at 11:30 by a call from Wally, saying he was outside ready to kick off Day 3. Wally was partially absolved as he showed up with great games, and more importantly the first of the sponsors, 2 12-packs of Mountain Maze. The day began slowly with Wally playing Civilization Revolution while Alex fooled around with Garry's Mod. A Shaw's Run followed with the other returning sponsor showing up (Heinz) and the newest sponsor making an appearance, Pringles. Upon return, Conflict Desert Storm killed the spirits of Wally and Alex, only to be resurrected by more Battle Nexus. Doug and G showed up, completing the Turtle Quatro. And the 1st disc of the of the 2 disc epic was completed as the team attempted to save Fugitoid/Professor Honeycut from the clutches of the Triceratons. Doug and G had to leave but Jake showed in time to take a trip to Walpole to rent GRAW2, which later was found to be not needed, and buy 3 copies of Ghost Recon 2 for Xbox, a staple of LANathon. The night brought more Battle Nexus, missing cords, faulty system link connections, a fourth Marvel Ultimate Alliance character (Wally-Iceman, Jake-Deadpool, G-Iron Man, and BMac-The Thing) and a near infinite amount of Ghost Recon Co-Op Defend on Hard, and showing up were the likes of Jaime Thomas, Jamie O'Connell, Andrew Thomas, Becca, and Scott Maxon. As the night wound down, the deliriousness of Wally led him to make terrible jokes and stupid statements and bring to light likely the defining moment of the Day 3, Heatran. He just started calling out the Pokemon's name at random points in Ghost Recon matches. This evolved into yelling it out when the player's soldiers died, and ultimately when the players team-killed one another. This lasted the players until late into the night, just before 3 AM, bringing the 3rd Day to a close.